Natsume Hyūga
Natsume Hyūga (Hyūga Natsume 日向 棗?) is the male protagonist of Gakuen Alice. He is Mikan's rival, and, as the series progresses, love interest. Natsume possesses the Fire Alice, which is considered to be a Dangerous Ability Type. He is the only special star in the Elementary Branch. Natsume is a smart student but often, he ditches classes. He has many followers and has Ruka Nogi as his best friend. He has a sister named Aoi Hyūga, who was held captive by Persona. His mother is Kaoru Hyūga who possessed the Memory Manipulating Alice. His father, along with Aoi and him, has the Fire Alice. Natsume is voiced by Romi Paku in the anime. Appearance Natsume has short black hair and red eyes that he has inherited from his mother (brown in anime). On each of his ears are alice restraining devices. His right ear has a gold plate with dragon carvings and the left an earring with a red ball made of blood crystals. Natsume sometimes wears a black cat mask to restrain his alice and is the signature for his nickname. He wears the standard elementary boys uniform, a black jacket with a white collar that does not have his star on it. Natsume doesn't wear his red bow. red plaid shorts and black knee high boots. In the manga, he's seen wearing the standard uniform for the Middle School Division with the bow untied for some reasons. Personality Natsume comes off as cold and easy to anger, but this attitude is because he wishes no one to get involved with him. His friend Ruka is one of the few who knew about his kind side and his motives. Natsume is protective to his friends and family, willing to suffer for them and sacrifice himself, so that they won't get hurt. Being forced to do missons in the Dangerous Ability Class, Natsume has experienced the darker side of the academy. In the beginning of the story he told Mikan to watch out, because she was targeted. He also warned her not trust Narumi or any of the teachers. His personality is inherited from his mother, Kaoru, who also acted this way. Both of them had a much softer side. He is very perverted for his age as he stole Mikan's underwear (pulled her skirt in the anime). Natsume has commented on her chest size and repeatedly pulled on her top to have a look. He also often teases Mikan and calls her names. He found Mikan's cheerful personality annoying in the beginning, yet as he gets to know her, he starts to fall for her. This changed him to be more gentle, but when Luna arrived he acted cold, so that Mikan wouldn't get hurt. Background Natsume and his family moved to a village where he met Ruka and saved him from a kidnapper. He, like Ruka, was surprised to find out they both had Alices. Ruka was more surprised when he learned everyone in Natsume's family had an Alice. Natsume and his sister, Aoi, quickly became friends with Ruka. This was until Aoi got ill with a fever. When Ruka visited Aoi, Natsume went outside to look for the stone that Aoi kept speaking of. As he was searching, Aoi's alice went out of control. Narumi, knowing what the stone was, asked Natsume and Ruka to tell the villagers. The village burned down and he and Ruka were put in the hospital, both of them with injuries. At the hospital, Natsume took the blame even though it was not his doing and had the villagers' anger directed at him. This action caused him to be enrolled in the academy. While leaving he was surprised to see that Ruka chose to enroll with him. As the car leaves the hospital, Natsume's father, who is still injured, tries to stop Natsume from going to the academy. Seeing this, Natsume cries along with Ruka. It was Aoi who burnt down the village when she found the stone left by Persona, which happened to be an experimental amplification stone that made her alice get out of control. During his time the academy Natsume was forced to do missions for the school in order for Aoi to be safe. He wasn't allowed to contact his family or receive letters. His Dangerous type Alice and being in the Dangerous Ability Class caused rumors of him being a murderer (the truth of the rumors are yet to be known). This is most pointed out by Sumire's older brother. Story Welcome To Gakuen Alice He first appears standing on a tree wearing his cat mask as Mikan Sakura and Narumi were talking. Natsume then uses his Alice to create a fire that breaks the wall and according to Narumi was trying to escape.(It is revealed later in the series that Natsume was tricked by one of the older students whose uncle worked at the academy. He dared Natsume to try to escape in exchange for a letter from his father.) Narumi then uses a bean whip, making his mask fall off. Natsume becomes unconscious when Narumi uses his Pheromone Alice on him (young children collapse from the effect of his Alice). The group then go into the academy and into a room. Nastume, still unconscious is left alone with Mikan. It is revealed by Misaki who comes later that if Narumi said anything about the escape Natsume would be in trouble. Misaki then leaves and tells Mikan to press a button if he awakens. Mikan then pinches an unconscious Natsumes's nose. Nothing happens until he grabs her hair throws her on the couch and demands who she is. Ruka then comes from a window and wants to know who Mikan is. Ruka then wonders why he has not used his Alice and Natsume says that it does not work. Narumi and Misaki come back and Ruka and Natsume escape from the window with Mikan's underwear in his hand (manga) and calls her polka dots (pulled her skirt down in anime). When Mikan enrolls and gets to class she is seated next to Natsume and Ruka. Mikan insults them in front of everyone in class. This causes a student to use his Alice on Mikan and tells her not to say that to Nastume. Natsume then tells him to let her down. He gives her a chance to prove that she is an Alice by going through the Northern Woods. Northen Woods Arc While the class are debating whether Mikan could make it or not, Natsume wonders why his Alice did not work on Mikan. He asks a clairvoyant student to check on the group. He is told that Ruka has been captured by them, causing him to go to the Northern Woods, mad that Mikan broke the rules. When he gets there he goes after Mikan and is stopped by Hotaru. Natsume then uses his surrounds Iinchou and Hotaru with flames and a rabbit, accidentally burning it. This causes Mikan to use her Alice on him and stop the flames. Narumi arrives at the scene and uses his Alice to make Natsume faint. When he wakes up Natsume uses his Alice and injures Narumi who does not seem to mind. Narumi then tells Natsume that guy (Persona) will come and he should leave. As he leaves Natsume tells Mikan that she will regret coming here. After the Northern Woods Arc When Natsume comes to class the day after, he is wearing his cat mask as punishment. He also has wounds on him that were not there before. Narumi places him as Mikan's partner, shocking everyone. Sumire then states that Natsume's star class is special when Mikan asked about star classes. Kokoro answers Mikan's question and tells her that Natusme is the Dangerous Ablilty by reading her mind. Right after that Natsume comes out of nowhere. He proceeds to grab Mikan and threatens her to keep quiet, because Persona is looking for him. Persona passes them and Mikan is furious at Natsume for doing that. They are then found by some Juniors who ask if he is cutting class with Mikan. Natsume, very angry at Sumire's Brother, for taunting him and calling him a murder, lights his clothes on fire and leaves Mikan behind. Natsume participates in Mikan's dodgeball match. With the consequences being that the losers become the winners slaves. He is angered when Mikan makes Ruka a team member on her team. With Mikan already mad he states that he saw her underwear to make her more mad. After the game he goes to get a drink and is approach by that guy (Persona) who has a mission for him (in the anime he get mad at Mikan for still smiling even though she lost and just walks off). He later tells Mikan that Narumi never sent her letters and that you can not trust the adults in the academy. Natsume warns her that that they are both targeted. Reo Arc Reo kidnaps Natsume while he is in the hospital. Both Sumire and Mikan decide to escape the school and save him. However, Mikan and Sumire are captured. They are tied up next to him, while he explains their situation. Even with his weak body Natsume burns off the ties off everyone. Reo comes back and states that Reo intends to make him a part of their organization. Since their previous plan to run away backfired he orders Sumire and Mikan to run away. Natsume plans use the gunpowder to commit suicide and take the enemies with him, but Mikan stops him. Natsume asks why she returned. She tells him, because they are partners and the two escape, with Mikan helping him. After falling a flight a stairs he and Mikan argue about her stupid decision, until they are heard by the enemy. One of them attacks Mikan, which angers Natsume to accidentally light the gunpowder. Luckily, Mikan and Natsume are saved and put into the hospital. After this arc he began to like Mikan Before the Alice Festival Natsume burns her hair with his Alice, as Mikan tries to befriend him. Soon after Sumire's brother comes and taunts him about not being able to come to the Alice Festival. Natsume burns his hair and leaves. Natsume is later found by Mikan when she goes for a walk. He says to her that the festival is only a way to show off Alices. His friend, Ruka accompanies him and tells Natsume that he skipped the festival to see him, making his mood better. Natsume is begged by Mikan to accompany her to Central Town, so that she would be allowed to go. Mikan then notices him carrying a kid and asks if he is his. He explains to her that this is Youichi who comes to play once in awhile. Youichi then copies Natsume words to Mikan and Sumire in a child like manner. When Youichi uses his Alice over spirits on Mikan, Natsume appears to smile for a split second. Natusme agrees to take Mikan, but only if she becomes his slave. While there he looks at a hair clip, at a accessories shop and thinks about his sister. Alice Festival Natsume goes to the special ability class RPG (role playing game), because he learned Ruka was there. When Mikan arrives he questions her genie outfit and pulls at her shirt, making her very angry. When Tsubasa hugs Mikan he becomes jealous and plays the RPG, so Tsubasa could be his slave. Natsume's weapon is a mechanical roach. His first opponent is a girl who can travel through mirrors, but he wins since she was scared of the roach. Natsume's third opponent is Megane who has the possession alice and Natsume wins by lighting a fire near Meaganes real body. This makes Megane return to his body before time runs out. The fourth test is to answer a question on a board on the ceiling. He wins by burning the answer into the board, because the rules didn't state to use chalk. The next opponent is Tsubasa and Natsume test is to touch Tsubasa, but his movement was locked by shadow possession. Natsume wins when Tsubasa plays around with Natsume's movements, thus making Natsume angry. He creates a fire that makes the shadow disappear, letting Natsume win and declare that Tsubasa will be his slave. His last challenge is to get Mikan off the carpet next to the exit. He is unsuccessful with scaring her with the mechanical roach and time starts to run out. Natsume pretends to be ill, Mikan, worried, got off the carpet to check on him, but it turns out to be just a trick. This makes Natsume the first winner of the RPG and he chooses Mikan's lamp making her his new slave. It may have been an intentional choice - Kokoroyomi informs everyone that he had seen Mikan's face in Natsume's mind, which led to him telling Natsume the location of her lamp instead of Tsubasa's lamp. Thus Mikan became his slave, and he makes her carry his stuff during the festival. Natsume, Ruka, and Mikan reach the technical area where he puts Buh-Gawk Biscuit into Mikan's mouth to shut her up (instead of talking, she could only squawk like a chicken), because he was getting irritated with how noisy she was. The three arrive at Anna's cake shop and he purposely ruins Anna's cake. Mikan was furious with him for hurting Anna, but soon finds out that he did it because the cake had a germie with it, which would give whoever ate it a stomachache for perhaps the rest of his/her life. Next, Mikan had promised to go to Incho's haunted mansion, so the three teleported there from a station. Once in the haunted mansion, they get separated from Ruka (who was chasing his rabbit) and the lights go out due to a technical malfunction (actually, it was Jinno-sensei's alice, activated because he was too scared). The two start to experience tremors within the building, and finally a wall starts to collapse. Mikan, who had already fainted due to fear, was unable to move. Natsume, in a desperate measure, protects her with his own body as the wall falls onto the two of them, hurting his ankle in the process. Now the two are trapped. Mikan, out of fear of the immense dark and the eerie faces sticking out of the wall behind then, clings onto Natsume and apologizes about yelling at him about Anna's cake. Mikan realises that he had been hurt because of her at his wince when he moved his leg. In order to distract her from the guilt, he calls Mikan "Polka Dots" making her call him a fox and then responds by flipping Mikan's skirts calling her 'Strawberry Fields'. Both get into a quarrel with Natsume tugging on her pigtails and her pushing him down. Eventually, Natsume and Mikan were found and rescued, albeit in a very compromising position (Mikan was on top of Natsume). Natsume later plays a wildcat in the play, because he was stuck to a elementary student who was looking foward for it. Natsume says his one line, 'Nya' (the sound cats make in Japanese), in a monotonous and unemotional tone typical of him, and the fangirls go crazy, while Mikan felt that it had been awkward. He stops Ruka and Mikan from kissing in the play by throwing a eraser at Mikan (an apple in the anime). Natsume along with Ruka have many girls who want to ask them to the last dance, because Natsume appears to have become less scary due to the influence of Mikan. During the dance Natsume shoves Ruka at Mikan, so that he could dance with her. Natsume refuses dance with Mikan, or anyone else for that matter, but expressly chases her away. He and Mikan meet again when Mikan leaves to go to the bathroom, Natsume was hiding behind the bush. In a serious tone uncharacteristic of him, Natsume tells Mikan to stay out of the dark. His darkness. He was the Black Cat, trained in underhanded and unethical missions for the elementary school principal, and she shouldn't get any closer, or get stained by his darkness. To chase her away, even though he didn't want to, he calls her 'ugly'. Mikan, angered, told him to call her by her name instead, which Natsume does. At the same time, he orders her to leave. In a state of shock, because she hadn't expected Natsume to really call her by her name, and in such a strange tone (it was final, and yet strangely...full of feelings), she obediently leaves, with her mind full of questions, worry, and concern for Natsume. Z arc Natsume was given a mission by the school, which revolved around Z and what they were doing, but chose to ignore it. He decided to go to high school section with Mikan, Ruka, Tsubasa, and Tono to search for the rumored Warphole that would take them to Z's hideout. Since elementary students were not allowed to go to the high school section he, Mikan, and Ruka ate Gulliver's Candy that gave them the appearance of high schoolers. Not longer after arriving he holds on to Mikan's chest and explains that "they" haven't grown at all, which upsets her. Natsume later becomes jealous of Mikan asking Tsubasa to help her from the anti-gravity chamber in the high school. To also impress Mikan he easily melts the ice trapping their feet, caused by a high schooler with the Ice Alice. When praised by Tsubasa, he completely ignores him, still holding a grudge over him. After finding out the location from Sakurano and Subaru of the Warphole-which turned out to be called a Keyhole Natsume, Tsubasa, Ruka choose to use it and find Z. They are transported into a wooded mountain area full of dangers. Natsume finds these dangers irritating and once threaten to burn the forest down. Natsume later finds their tagalong Penguin to be useless and orders Mikan to rid of it, but she protests, saying she will watch it.(add more later) Christmas Ball He notices Nobara near Mikan and defrosted the cakes Nobara Ibaragi froze accidentally he then asks why she is here. At the Christmas ball Natsume dances with Mikan, because Ruka suggests it. The dance is awkward between the two and Natsume comments how Mikan seemed happy while dancing Ruka at the alice festival. The two insult each other making the mood around them brighter, until a couple dancing bumps them and they accidentally "kiss"; It was a tooth kiss according to Mikan, since only her tooth hit his mouth. After this Natsume spends his time in a tree inside the ball. Mikan later comes up that same tree and talks to Natsume about the kiss and what happened between her and Ruka. Natsume then kisses her when she says that the kiss was not a kiss. Hana Hime Arc Natsume is invited to the Hana Hime Den, because his hand is stuck on Mikan's hand. When they arrive he pulls Mikan away when Nobara was trying to tell her that Natsume has to leave. He lets go of Mikan's hand when Hotaru, Ruka and Youichi are able to separate. He is given the nicknamed "Guren No Kimi" from Hī-sama and easily becomes liked by the Hana Hime members. Natsume then gives Mikan some food, because he could hear her stomach. Natsume leaves to go to the bathroom and is warned by Hi-sama to not wander to strange places. While in the halls searching for a bathroom Natsume hears a Hana Hime member talk about Aoi and goes to the door where Aoi may be. Natsume falls into a trap by mistaking Nobara for his sister and is surrounded by members of the Dangerous Ability class, who is here to punish him. Persona approaches him and Natsume asks where Aoi is. After Persona leaves he starts a fight with Yakumo who says he should not worry about his friends. He is found by Ruka and Natsume is protecting everyone from Nobara's ice alice with his fire alice. He then uses his alice on Persona when calls Nobara his doll, which ineffective, because Persona has Nobara's alice stone. When Aoi arrives he protects her even if she does not remember him. Aoi gains her memories back from this action. Persona who is angered from Aoi's betrayal uses his alice, but effects Mikan again making Natsume angry at this. After Mikan uses her alice to save them everyone leaves to Subaru's room where Mikan asks Natsume not to leave. He later says goodbye to Aoi along with everyone and hugs his father through the gate, because he decided to stay and protect Mikan and her smile. Sports Festival He is put on the White Team with Luna Koizumi, because he is suspicious of her. Along with Hotaru and Ruka, the three try to save Mikan from the student police. He and Tsubasa then talk alone about Tsubasa being in the dangerous ability class without Mikan's knowledge. At the obstacle race Natsume using a pole passes the lake stage and in the process knocks Tsubasa out. During the borrowing race Natsume puts on a mask and is mistaken for a contestant. When his command is to borrow the person he loves, he grabs Mikan and wins the race. In chapter 86, Natsume said some cruel things about Mikan (under Luna's orders) when she was watching from a tree. Mikan was horrified and fled, desperately trying not to cry. Natsume walks away from the shocked onlookers (mainly Ruka and Sumire). Once in the forest, he happens to pass by the guy who owns the mask he took. Natsume notices Mikan running on the path nearby and takes the boy's mask once again. Mikan (who by this point was crying) gets hugged from behind by Natsume while Mikan is surprised and becomes positive that it's Natsume. Natsume leaves, and Mikan crumples to the ground and when she looked behind her, Natsume was already gone. Mikan realizes what kind of situation Natsume is in ("Earlier, when Natsume hugged me, his hands felt hot, filled with regret, shaking a little.") and says that she will wait for him. Time Travel Arc Natsume saved Mikan when she was being transfered to the Dangerous Ability type and declared his love for her.Gakuen Alice Volume 17, Chapter 97, pages 6-8 He burned Luna's hair and created a fire wall to protect them. He and Mikan escaped with Nobara's help. While escaping their friends helped them then they run to the middle school section's Hana Hime where they will be safe. Natsume then tells Mikan that he wishes to grow up so that he can run away with her and if she will accept Narumi's offer to live with him outside. When the two get there a group of adults are there and explains that Mikan should leave the academy with her mother. Nastume does not accept this and tells them to stop choosing Mikans's future and let her choose. They decide to have Mikan choose by going to the past to show her how Yuka is like. While there Natsume's mother is revealed who is just like him. He comforts Mikan and watches her in pain from the revelation of the past. As her father dies from Persona's alice he comforts her with a hug. When she comes to the choice of leaving with her mother Natsume looks at her sadly and says nothing. As everyone is giving Mikan one of their alice stones he points at her necklace; again saying nothing, which shows the red stone Mikan found chapters ago, is his. High School Division Arc Natsume and the group arrive at the present to find everyone gone and the HSP's office a mess. Learning that Yuka is here at the academy from Hayami he encourages Mikan to leave with her. He says that the dreams of the people of the past and their desires would be over if the ESP gains Mikan's Alices. When the pursers arrive he creates a fire wall separting Mikan from the pursers and yells to her to use her newly gained Teleportation Alice to run away. He also tells her that he and Tsubasa will go later, when she asks what about him. The outcome of this is that group is not separted and Mikan teleports everyone to safety. When he and everyone are out the building they come across a group of students; both forced to under Luna and those who wilily did. The Alice Mikan inserted is revealed to Sakurano Wish Alice. This Alice gives Natsume's Fire Alice different variations. Before Natsume hurts anyone Ruka stops him, warning him that he will be hurt. Natsume's new Alice also gives him a stronger will and much commented by Tsubasa bosser. He tells Mikan to teleport again. While at the new location he notices Nobara staying far behind the group. Natsume addresses to her that she will be betrying them if she tells Persona, but to his suprise she announces that she intends to stop the Dangerous Ability class alone. As Mikan tries to stop Nobara from leaving, Natsume tells her to let Nobara leave, even if Mikan herself can't understand Nobara's feeling. Natsume is seen coughing up blood (which is seen by Ruka and Tsubasa) while thinking about his main purpose to protect Mikan. As Mikan leaves him to fight against the Fuukitai she accidentely reads his feelings with her Telepathy Alice. Natsume's feelings overwhelms her into confessing her feelings. Seeing her leave him, Natsume appears sadden, calling her name as she escapes with Ruka. After hearing that Goshima is the tratior, Tono gives him the task to tell Mikan the truth about Goshima before he finds her. When Mikan and Ruka found him, Natsume is seen surrounded by Fuukitai covered in injuries. Upon meeting, Mikan and Natsume embrace. He then tells her that he wishes to be the one to hold her hand and be there at the last moment before she leaves. Soon after Yuka, Shiki, Narumi, and Misaki-sensei have arrived .As Yuka dies, Natsume gives his healing stone to Mikan, to insert into Yuka. It does effect the wounds, but Yuka is too hurt and dies. Like all who witness, he is saddened by the death of Yuka, and seeing Mikan crying for her mother. When the ESP, Fuukitai and Goshima arrive to take Mikan away he tries to rescue her by creating flames, but the ESP's Barrier Alice cancels the flames. He is one of the witnesses to Shiki offering the ESP a contract to stop his corruption in exchange for Shiki being the new MSP. Alice Natsume has a Fire Alice that he inherited from his father like his sister Aoi. This Alice gives his the ability to create and manipulate fire to his will. He possesses the limitless alice shape that was passed down to him from his mother. This means his Alice is dangerous and powerful. However, constant use will threaten his life, because everytime he uses it, he damages his body. The Fire Alice's weakness would be Mikan's Nullification Alice. Though early in the story Natsume could use his Fire Alice on her, because she lacked control over her Nullification Alice. Also due to ice and fire being each other's weakness, Nobara's Ice Alice who is on par with his. To limit the use of his Fire Alice, Natsume has to wear an earring and an ear ornament that is welded on and cannot be taken off. Sometimes he is forced to wear a cat mask that shocks him whenever he disrespects the teachers. He usually wears the mask during missons which is the reason why he is known by the nickname "Black Cat". According to Narumi, Natsume could still use his Alice when he wears the cat mask. He temporally gains Sakurano's Wish Alice which strengthens his Fire Alice and gives it different variations. Relationships Mikan Sakura Main article: Mikan Sakura Upon meeting Mikan, Natsume disliked her for always looking at the bright side, no matter what. Similarly, Mikan disliked Natsume back, for never looking at the bright side, or even smile, for that matter. But, as the series progressed, Natsume began to have a soft side for her. Natsume then went on to protect Mikan out of love, even isolate himself from her. She is the only girl that he calls by first name. Mikan later makes an Alice stone which she gives to Natsume, she hopes it will help him with his Fire Alice. In return, Natsume secretly gives her his Alice Stone. There is a rumor that when you exchange Alice Stone you are supposed to be soul mates. Natsume has also kissed mikan twice, which was during the christmas ball, but mikan said that she just touched his tooth which makes him, by the look, upset or mad, for then he grabs her by her Collar and kisses her full on the lips, later after, Natsume leaves her in shock. When Tsubasa got everyone stuck together whith a gluey substance which was in the mochi, Sticks Natsume and Mikan together but later when they were able to move and get apart he then grabs her hand like he didn't want her to leave him. During this part of the series they sleep in the same bed together, And When they were both tempting to go to sleep and Mikan tried to get out of the bed Natsume then puts his arms around her neck and tells her that tomorrow they will split up but for tonight they should just stick together and play along. In chapter 96 when Mikan is transferred to the Dangerous Ability due to her Stealing Alice, Natsume was given a mission, but feeling suspicious stayed behind. Natsume was listening to everything about her tranfer and became really frusted with the Elementary School Principal and came out to protect Mikan. That is when he cofessed he loved Mikan and will always protect her. In chapter 134, Natsume confessed his feelings for Mikan yet again, but this time he said "I love you" to her directly. Making Mikan realised that she loved him too and confessed right after. Ruka Nogi Main article: Ruka Nogi Natsume and Ruka are best friends. They met after Natsume transfers into Ruka's school and practically their relationship starts after a classmate of Ruka's tells him that Ruka's an Alice. Later Natsume saves him from kidnappers and it all goes downhill from there. Ruka's witnessed the massive burn of the village and how they've made Natsume go to Gakuen Alice. After Natsume agrees to go to the academy, Ruka goes with him too and witnesses him cry. Aoi Hyūga Main article: Aoi Hyūga Natsume loves his sister and like a good older brother tries to protect her with all his own power. Natsume willingly put himself in harms way by going to the academy and be in the dangerous ability class, for her. He didn't know her location, only knowing she was also in the school somewhere. He does have insight on her character, calling her Buriko (someone who pretends to act cute). However, Aoi told Ruka that she smiled for her brother, because he couldn't. Youichi Hijiri Main article: Youichi Hijiri Natsume is the big brother figure to the three year Youchi. Youchi likes to copy Natsume's actions and looks up to him. During the Hana Hime arc Youchi was told by him to protect them (Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka, Tsubasa) while he was gone, which he furiously did. Youchi's copying is able to receive a split second smile from Natsume, when Youchi makes fun of Mikan (like Natsume did). One of Natusme's reasons to follow the orders of the ESP and Persona is so that they would agree to transfer Yo-chan out of the Dangerous Ability Class. Persona Persona is Natsume's teacher in the Dangerous Ability Class. He's usally the one to pick up Natsume, even though Natsume runs away from him. He's the one who got Natsume into the Academy. Natsume dislikes Persona, and their relationship doesn't get better. Especially since he's hurt Mikan. Others Gallery Natsume Hyūga Gallery Trivia *In Higuchi's previous work M to N no Shozou and her current work Gakuen Alice both the male and female lead start with the same letter, the letter "M" is Mitsuru and Mikan, The letter "N" is Natsuhiko and Natsume. The mangaka admitted that this was a coincidence. *Natsume's alice stone color is red. *Natsume is the only Special Star in the elementary division. *Natsume's name in Japanese means jujube, (edible berrylike fruit of Eurasian plant, formerly taken as a cough cure). References Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Alice Category:Fire Alice Category:Wish Alice Category:Elementary School Student